Conquête
by chonaku
Summary: La première des conquêtes fut une jeune servante des Habsbourg...


**Titre**: conquête

**Auteur**: Chonaku

**Personnages/Pairings** : Feliciano/tout ce qui est humain, mais aussi… mais surtout… vous verrez, vous verrez…

**Rating :** … Feliciano, Roderich et Elizaveta sont en soi un rating et un avertissement *sort.

**Disclaimer**: Rien. A. Moi.

* * *

La première des conquêtes fut une jeune servante des Habsbourg, pleine d'innocence qu'il connut peu après sa puberté et l'incident qui le fit passer aux yeux de son tuteur de fille à fils adoptif. Bien des siècles après, il se souviendrait de son doux sourire, de ses joues roses et de l'éclat bleuté presque familier de son regard, de la rose qui lui avait offerte lorsque dans un couloir, elle essayait de dissimuler (en vain) des larmes. Le reste fut emprunt de maladresse enfantine, de moments doux volés à Roderich qui avait durcit un peu les règles et les entraînements suite à la découverte du sexe de son plus jeune protégé. A moins que ce fut l'inquiétude qui semblait poindre peu à peu dans le cœur de l'autrichien ? Les temps se faisaient plus durs et la force de l'italien semblait si loin, enfouie sous une dose de maladresse, de candeur et de couardise.

Ah, qu'il était loin le potentiel combattif entrevu lorsque petit, Feliciano avait vaincu Sadiq. Non, le petit ne semblait avoir de don et de préposition que pour l'art, l'économie et sourire à cette fille que le germanique avait de tant à autre vu à ses côtés. Formes malhabiles profitant du temps présent. Premiers amours ? Non, non. Car si Feliciano lui souriait, la flattait et semblait au petit soin pour elle, ce n'était que pour mieux la voir sourire. Il n'aimait pas les larmes, non, il haïssait voir quelqu'un pleurer. Surtout une fille, surtout une fille. Ainsi débuta la séduction. Elle prit fin lorsque au hasard des couloirs, un autrichien perdu une fois encore, pris en flagrant délit son pupille embrassant la jeune fille. Dans une chambre. Feliciano presque nu, sur le point de se coucher (bien entendu, l'italien dormait toujours nu, l'autrichien le savait, mais par le Christ être ainsi vu devant une demoiselle). Roderich sortit de la pièce et joua toute la gamme de Chopin. Fort. Très fort.

Deux jours plus tard, la servante n'était plus là. Et Feliciano fut convoqué dans le bureau de son tuteur qui essaya tant bien que mal de lui expliquer les choses de la vie et ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire (et quelque chose que ne compris pas Feliciano… une histoire de sortir couvert en allant au lit…). Et bien entendu, le tuteur termina par les devoirs d'une Nation et que si Feliciano recommençait une chose pareille, qu'il prie pour la suite. Feliciano ne compris aucune des allusions de son père adoptif, il s'en alla demander à la hongroise ce que pouvait signifier cette histoire d'abeille et de fleurs. Deux heures plus tard, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien savoir.

Suite à cette aventure, l'envie de faire plaisir aux jeunes femmes perdura, alimenté par une autre dimension que le jeune italien apprécie énormément : l'art. Si ce n'était pas le corps dans son ensemble, cela pouvait être le grain de la peau, la douceur des mains, la mélodie de la voix, l'éclat du regard, la sensualité des lèvres et la beauté des mots. Charmé, il devenait charmeur, bourreau et victime d'un délicieux manège, course dans un labyrinthe où il faisait bon se perdre pour mieux se trouver.

Manège composé de dentelles, robe, danse, mots, chant, peinture, gloussement, rire et _fissure_. Lorsque déçue, l'amour féminin devenait rage, lorsque l'infidélité et le refus de s'engager versaient des larmes que _jamais _Feliciano comprenait. Roderich ne pouvait que soupirer tandis qu'Elizaveta tentait d'expliquer à Feliciano ce qui faisait pleurer « les jolies jeunes filles ». Bien entendu, loin de comprendre, l'italien s'évertuait séduire toutes les filles qui croisaient sa route, voyant trop les sourires et la beauté intérieure et extérieure pour faire attention à ces quelques larmes qui coulaient parfois des joues. Non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était cruel, loin de là. Il était juste insouciant, inconscient et inconstant. Comme s'il _cherchait _quelque chose, oui, quelque chose. Un bien perdu qu'il aimerait _tant _retrouver…

Ses tuteurs ne disaient rien, mais à cette pensée, les remontrances autrichiennes se faisaient moins sèches, les yeux hongrois se tentaient de tristesse. Autour d'eux, résonnait la voix d'un enfant d'autrefois, petit ange blond vêtu de noir. Petit ange disparu, pris dans les rouages de la guerre dont il en ressortira perdant, son corps disloqué par sa chute brutale, les ailes brûlées pour avoir convoité le soleil.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'âge de rejoindre les rangs de son frère Francis, trahissant sans s'en rendre vraiment compte ses tuteurs, Feliciano avait l'expérience des débutants, des autodidactes. Un mince duvet en comparaison avec l'expérience du français, ce Valmont dont il ne manquait que la cruauté et la débauche pour fignolé un tableau peu flatteur, du moins pour certains germaniques et britanniques. Tel un Dancenny un peu plus gauche et joyeux, une Cécile plus candide et attachante, il se fit pupille de la France pour pouvoir allonger la longue liste de ses conquêtes, soigneusement répertoriées dans un carnet toujours plus imposant.

Oh, il fut bien renseigné là-bas, ce jeune italien amateur d'art, de pâtes et de femmes. Francis lui apprenait chaque jour un poème, une danse, un mot pour faire fondre le cœur des demoiselles, ensorceler les plus farouches jeunes femmes, faire luire les yeux les plus neutres, les plus amers. Car, qu'était un séducteur qui ne faisait pas plaisir à l'objet de son désir ou qui le jetait trop brutalement ? Un amateur, un homme bien méchant, bien cruel. Et, on pouvait bien traiter ce Don Juan blond de pervers, de tous les noms, on pouvait appeler ce Sganarelle brun idiot, lâche ou traître, la cruauté, l'envie de faire mal à l'autre ne faisait (et ne ferait) _jamais _partie d'eux.

Un jour, l'enfant de l'Italie parti, quittant ce grand-frère français pour retrouver un grand-frère italien. Là, il apprit à ses enfants, ses frères et sœurs mortels, les rudiments de la séduction et même à un lointain frère aux yeux clairs, représentant d'un peuple libéré de ses chaînes, libre de se mêler aux autres peuples sans marque discriminatoire autre que les préjugés et l'ignorant mépris de certains.

Que la roue tourna, que le temps passa, jusqu'à ce que la guerre arrive, là où il rencontre une autre future conquête. Les airs militaires, le regard clair et dur, le visage semblant taillé dans la pierre. Et pourtant… et pourtant…

Lorsque Feliciano termina de pleurer, lorsqu'il regarda plus attentivement l'inconnu, lorsque celui-ci abaissa son arme, abaissa son regard moins dur, le rendant presque… presque… _familier_…

Et pourtant… ce quelque chose de…

Rassurant...

Qui _cognait_, dans sa poitrine…

_Familier_…

Qui cognait sans faire mal… cela faisait même du… bien…

Qui faisait sourire.

Alors, il ne courut pas, se laissant capturer, pris dans quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Ce n'était pas juste un caprice, une envie… c'était presque un besoin. Il fallait qu'il sache, il le _fallait_. Quitte à laisser filer plus d'une occasion de s'enfuir (et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait eu. La plus remarquable étant celle où, prise d'une crise de nerf, sa future conquête lui avait carrément ouvert la porte.)

Et le temps passa, le temps où Feliciano vit. Le côté protecteur et timide derrière la masse de muscle _semblant _impénétrable, sans âme ni cœur, l'enfant perdu derrière l'homme qui commençait à nourrir de la haine et de la rage envers les autres, l'enfant perdu… oui, cet enfant que jadis, Feliciano avait aimé, que jadis, il avait perdu. Et retrouvé. Cet enfant que Feliciano avait tant voulu serrer dans les bras… l'ami qu'il avait tant voulu avoir… la protection qui le sauvait… la timidité et les joues rouges qui le faisaient fondre… ce sentiment, lorsque ses yeux croissaient l'éclat bleu et doux…

Feliciano savait qu'il ne désirait pas cette conquête.

Il la lui _fallait_.

À n'importe quel prix, fut-il nommé sang et trahison. Peut importe. Puisqu'aimer était la seule liberté qu'avaient les Nations, puisqu'à tout moment les anges tombaient du ciel sans un cri, une alerte.

Puisqu'il ne voulait plus le _perdre_.


End file.
